Merecemos Algo Màs
by Nessio
Summary: Antes de partir a la mansión Spencer, Chris toma una decision importante con respecto a sus sentimientos.


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Resident Evil así como la idea original pertenecen al maestro Sinji Mikami y a CAPCOM, en cuanto a la trama de este FanFic es enteramente de su servidor redactada sin mas fin que el de entretener al publico, así que por favor no me demanden. **

**Merecemos algo más.**

Definitivamente esta misión no era tan protocolaria como se esperaba, se trataba de buscar y capturar a uno de los viejos fundadores de Umbrella, Ozwell Spencer, encima de eso todo el trabajo recaía en ellos dos, puesto a que eran de los miembros mas veteranos, mejor preparados y encima los mejores para realizar el trabajo, si quizás no era una misión equiparable a ir de día de campo pero tampoco era el infierno…..entonces ¿Por qué mierda estaba tan nervioso?

Esta pregunta rondaba la cabeza de Chris Redfield mientras preparaba su equipo para abordar el helicóptero que los llevaría…llevaría, ese era el punto, no iba solo, iba con ELLA, su dolor de cabeza, su compañera, su amiga, su camarada, ella a la que mas le confiaba y por la que daría todo, incluso la vida, el nerviosismo lo mataba por que era un peligro esa mansión, muchas trampas quizás otras cosas, el solo hecho de saber que puede ser la ultima vez que le vería le helaba la sangre…largo un suspiro de mala gana, pensar así antes de esta misión era puro masoquismo, termino de meter un par de cajas de municiones en sus bolsillos a la vez que colocaba el seguro de su arma y la guardaba en su pistolera.

A lo lejos en esa misma habitación con un semblante serio, dado a la mentalización que requería para dicho trabajo, se encontraba Jill Valentine guardando de igual forma su equipo, prácticamente estaba lista al igual que el capitán, tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio por enterada que este ultimo le miraba fijamente, con una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados que se reflejaban en esos ojos negros que el tenia, tanta era la intensidad de esa mirada que cuando la Valentine se percato de ello y choco miradas con Chris no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-¿S-sucede algo?-Dijo la chica por fin rompiendo el silencio

Dubitativo el moreno se acerco a la castaña, miro el espacio que había justo a lado de ella en la banca metálica, en lo que decidía si sentarse o no, Jill amarraba su cabello en una cola de caballo para después ponerse su gorra, nuevamente el Redfield largo un suspiro y se sentó por fin viéndole al rostro.

-¿Sabes? Si pasa algo…No se tu, pero yo, ya no soporto esta situación…-Soltó por fin el Capitán

-Sinceramente no entiendo…a que te refieres con esta situación-dijo la castaña mirando confundida al chico

El moreno gruño algunas palabras inaudibles, tenia tanto que decir en tan poco tiempo que no sabia por donde empezar.

-Jill…yo…se que este no es el momento pero, estamos a punto de salir a una misión un tanto arriesgada…quizás no salgamos bien de esto…y yo…pfff carajo por que es tan difícil- volvió a gruñir Chris ante su falta de fluidez en las palabras para decir esto

-Hey…relájate, tienes que entender que así es nuestro trabajo, además no es una misión suicida, vamos respaldados y tenemos una experiencia basta en este tipo de ejecuciones, ya no somos unos novatos y mucho menos somos unos incompetentes- Sonrio Jill poniendo su mano en el hombro de Chris mientras le miraba a los ojos.

-Gracias, pero yo no me refiero al trabajo…yo quiero que tengas en cuenta esto- tomando la mano libre de la chica y mirandole a los ojos ya decidido a dejar fluir todo lo que traía reprimido- Jill se que fuera de aquí hay una amistad y una confianza de años, pero últimamente desde hace ya un buen rato, me he dado cuenta que las cosas entre tu y yo ya no son normales, me he dado cuenta que me importas mas de la cuenta, estoy tan nervioso y ansioso de salir a esta misión por que vas tu conmigo, hay peligro…y quizás pasemos cosas muy difíciles…yo no quiero imaginarme si te pasa algo grave y llego a perderte…

-Oh Chris

-Espera, hace mucho que quería decirte esto, y la verdad es que yo no quiero seguir callando lo que siento…-Para este momento la mirada de la chica reflejaba anhelo, ¿es que acaso era cierto lo que estaba escuchando? ¿Chris Redfield se le estaba declarando?

-Chris…no necesitas decirlo en este momento…yo…yo se que habrá una mejor situación para que hablemos sin limitaciones…confía en mi…pasando esto, se que ambos disfrutaremos esta charla- entrelazando sus manos con las de el.

-¡NO!...Ya no pienso callar de nuevo Jill…quizás no es el momento pero, ¿acaso soy el único que piensa que merecemos algo mas? Y no me mientas que se que también sientes esto que yo…lo noto en tu mirada, en tus palabras, en tus abrazos tan calidos y duraderos, en el como te pesa despedirte de mi después de venos en el como te aferras a mi mano cuando llegamos a salir…la verdad que yo quiero ser algo mas que un simple amigo para ti, solo necesito saber si tu quieres aventurarte conmigo en esta locura…-dijo por fin, sintiendo como un peso se liberaba de sus hombros, la adrenalina que corría por su cuerpo era tanta que no noto que quedo demasiado cerca del rostro de su compañera.

-Te responderé en cuanto volvamos de la misión…- fue lo único que dijo, no le importo nada y solo se limito a cerrar la distancia que había entre sus rostros.

Y después de mucho, ambos buscaron sedientos y desesperados la boca del otro con el afán de acallar tanto amor, tanta pasión, tanto deseo y tanto tiempo lejos, con la caricia de amor mas recurrente pero no menos significativa entre las parejas…Un beso.

Un beso que seria una afirmaron a lo que ellos querían y que era el pie al comienzo de su historia juntos, el beso fue duradero se dedicaron a sentirse y a explorarse sin limitaciones, el la tenia de la nuca, ella le tenia del cuello, esto para darle mas profundidad, tomaron solo el tiempo necesario, ambos concientes de que tenían que partir a su labor, al separarse, sonrieron complacidos, se miraron una ultima vez y como si fuese mutuo acuerdo afirmaron con la cabeza y sus semblantes cambiaron a unos serios y decididos, se levantaron de su asiento y enfilaron rumbo hacia el helicóptero, justo en el umbral de la puerta se miraron de nuevo, sabiendo que el regreso les aguardaba un buen futuro juntos.

**Bueno queridos lectores aquí el tan prometido fic…esto que significa? Bueno básicamente ya estoy avanzando con el segundo capitulo de los monólogos (si no lo han leído ¿que esperan?) y ya tengo una idea mas concreta para la pareja tan bizarra de Piers y Leon que me propusieron en el grupo de facebook.**

**Si les gusto se vale dejar un comentario, un follow, un favorite, un algo para saber que fue de su agrado.**

**En fin sin más me despido y nos estamos leyendo.**


End file.
